She Live in You
by alchemisthetaliapirates
Summary: England gets in a fight with his brothers and goes to the coast where he remembers the last time he saw Britannia.


_Ingyonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Night and the spirit of life_

_Oh oh iyo_

_Mamela_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers oh oh iyo_

Wind whipped through his hair, causing it to be messier than ever. The grey waves crashed onto the shore with such violence that it seemed like they too were angry with him. He was the sole person out on the cliff, under-dressed for the weather, but he didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed the discomfort of being cold.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the salty air. Once, twice, and then he slowly released it like a forlorn sigh.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked to the sky, which was a dark grey that matched the waves below it, except for one spot of sky. In the wind that whipped around him, he could hear her voice. Its all these things combined that caused him to remember.

_Her back was to him and her shoulders stiffened as she too, saw the strange distant ship approaching the rocky cliffs. There was a storm brewing and her sandy hair whipped around her face. Her grey-blue coat billowed out behind her, and it turned sharply as she moved to face him. She scooped up the small, green-eyed child and nation-hopped through their lands._

_This caused the small nation alarm. Her green eyes, framed by large eyebrows, similar to his, were clouded with determination, and another emotion which he could not place. He buried his face in her robes and his small fists clenched around them, hoping that if he willed the ships away, they would leave forever, and this day would only be another outing for the two of them._

_When she placed him down on the cold stone, he looked around. It was the place where he first appeared: a small clearing in a large forest, with multi-coloured will-o'-wisps flying around them; they too were in distress._

_She crouched down in front of him, her green eyes meeting his. "I must go and warn your brothers._He_is coming and we must prepare. You must stay here, promise me that_Albion_. Do not leave this spot. The fairies will protect you until I return." He was shaking; large tears trickled down his cheeks as rain started to come down upon the young and ancient nations. He grasped her cloak and started to plead for her not to go. "Shhhh," she cooed gently, embracing him and rubbing small circles onto his cloaked back. "Brave Albion. My brave little nation. No matter what happens, I will be with you. You look so much like me; if we were people then you would surely be my child."_

_She kissed the small nation on the forehead and pulled back, a resigned look on her face, for she knew this day had been coming for a while; Gaul had told her through the waters; the trees were restless for ages now; it was her time, as everything has a time. "You are The Great Albion. I can see you being great, my strong little nation; so many hardships you will face but my goodness, it will be worth it."_

_She took his face in her hands and wiped the tears away. He sniffled and met her eyes once more. "Ychydig o Albion, I will always be with you. I will watch from the sea and the trees, even when you feel as if the world has turned its back on you, I will be watching, from wherever I am," she went to go nation-hop to the north, and as she started to fade, he grasped at her disappearing cloak, hoping she would stay, and not leave him alone. So alone._

_When she fully disappeared, he blinked. "Mama?" he asked, his voice full of fear. "Mama?!" he stood up on his small rock, hoping she was simply playing a trick on him, and that those ships were not holding an eagle, but rather their own lion and it was simply their people returning from some trip which they did not know about._

"_MAMA!" his small voice disturbed birds and caused them to fly from their perches, but his mother figure did not appear. He cried and continued to shout again and again: "MAMA!"_

_Fairies of varying colours all circled around him. "What is it, Albion?"_

"_Albion, she'll be fine."_

"_Do not worry, Albion"_

"_Albion!"_

"_Albion?"_

_But their words of comfort did nothing. He did not want their small hands running through his straw colored hair; he just wanted her._

_Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the rolling hills of his brother's land, and nation-hopped there; an amazing feat for one as young as him._

"_Mama?" he whimpered, drawing his cloak closer, it was not raining in his brother's lands, but it was always colder up there._

"_Albion?" a gruff voice asked. The young nation turned to see his older brother, who looked down at him with surprise. "What are you doing here? Mama said she told you to stay in Sherwood."_

"_Where is she?" he asked in a small voice, the tears returning._

_The redhead had no reply, and so he scooped up his younger brother and took him to his home._

_They stayed there in peace for a month, with no intruders. Albion was silent, and barely ate or said a word. At night, his dreams were full of nightmares, and as the invasion began, his body ached._

_Things were fine, until he came upon a rare sunny day. He was smiling, but it was not the sweet smile of their surrogate mother. It seemed false and forced. His tattered red cloak lay behind him, lifeless, and the younger nation hid in terror behind his second eldest brother._

_The man spoke in a strange language that had more vowels than the two younger nations were used to. Finally, he switched over to their language and said, "I am here for Albion."_

"_Like hell you are," the older brother challenged, pushing the smallest nation behind him. His people may distrust his younger brother's people, but as their mother said, a brother was a brother and their people could not change that._

"_Surely you two must have felt it," the brown haired nation said, never breaking his smile, "Especially Albion. He is my territory now. Britannia gave a good fight, but the Gods are on my people's side."_

"_What does he mean?" they were the first words he said in a month._

"_You're lying!" the red-haired nation shouted around his closed throat, denying his mother's voice in his head that reminded him that she said this was coming._

"_Come now, make this easier for the two of you," with lightning speed he reached around the older brother and picked Albion up, who had started to cry. "He is part of a great empire now, another territory of Grandpa Rome. He should be proud." and with that, he disappeared, and the northern nation could do nothing for his younger brother._

_Soon after, the wall was built and little Albion was further separated from his family, feeling as if he really was all alone._

He smiled grimly. He had gone through hardships just as Mama had predicted, and whenever he felt as though he was starting to succeed, he screwed it up, just like today, with that stupid fight with his brothers. Did it really matter if they put their feet up on the coffee table? Was it really a reason to get into a large-scale fight, and then to run away, like a scared little rabbit?

He chuckled darkly and wondered if she was watching over him. Something in the deep part of his mind screamed that, yes, she was, and that she wouldn't break her promise, but he still felt unsure, still needed confirmation.

Just as he came to that realisation, a voice called out. "What are ya doin'? The wind will push you off if you aren't careful."

The smell of smoke wafted over and mingled with the salty air. "I couldn't fall off; I'm too far from the edge."

They started to walk away. "Sure, you say that now, but when the time comes and it does happen, and I need to jump in and save your ass because you can't swim, don't say I didn't warn you." Scotland looked down at the shorter nation, a rare look of concern crossing his face. "What's that, little brother? Ya' aren't really going to let Colin get ta ya?"

"It has nothing to do with that." England scoffed, for it was Scotland who was the biggest instigator in the roe, "Do you… Do you ever wonder if she is watching?"

Scotland felt awkward; it was a long time since his brother had confided in him. Normally he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to mock him, but for once, he had the insight to answer the question asked, with no snide comment. "Yeah, of course."

Almost in reply to England's question as well, the wind whistled and he could have sworn he heard her whisper to him in her sweet voice. _"I am always watching, Albion."_

_Hela hey mamela_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

* * *

**Rant:**_  
_

**Thank you awesome beta of mine for everything you do!**

**Hope you enjoyed, I was watching Lion King 2 and I really had to write a fic to this, because of the feels.**

**So yeah, drop a review if you liked it.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Lion King**


End file.
